MARVEL COMICS: Spider-Man Family (2002 Spider-Man II)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA SPIDER-MAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA 2000 SPIDER-MAN FRANCHISE Spider-Man 2 is a 2004 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and written by Alvin Sargent from a story by Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, and Michael Chabon. The sequel to the 2002 film Spider-Man, it is the second film in Raimi's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_in_film Spider-Man film trilogy] based on the fictional Marvel Comics character of the same name. Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, and James Franco reprise their respective roles as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson, and Harry Osborn. Set two years after the events of Spider-Man, the film focuses on Peter Parker struggling to manage both his personal life and his duties as Spider-Man, and Dr. Otto Octavius (Alfred Molina), who takes a turn for the diabolical following a failed experiment and his wife's death. Using his mechanical tentacles, Octavius is dubbed "Doctor Octopus" and threatens to endanger the lives of New York City's residents. Spider-Man must stop him from annihilating the city. Spider-Man 2 was released in both conventional and IMAX theaters on June 30, 2004, receiving high acclaim from critics and continuing to be featured frequently on lists of the best superhero films of all time. It grossed over $783 million worldwide and won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects. It also received five awards at the Saturn Awards ceremony including Best Fantasy Film and Best Director for Raimi. The film's success led to Spider-Man 3, released in 2007. YOUTUBE PLOT Peter Parker struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. He is estranged from both love interest Mary Jane Watson and best friend Harry Osborn, who intends to seek revenge on Spider-Man for his father Norman's death. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the brilliant nuclear scientist Otto Octavius. Octavius, who dreams of perfecting sustained fusion power, wears a harness of powerful robotic tentacle arms with artificial intelligence for an experiment. It quickly destabilizes. His wife is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which keeps the arms from influencing his mind is destroyed, and the arms are fused to his spine. He is sent to a hospital, but the arms savagely kill the medical crew. The arms convince him to retry his experiment. To fund it, Octavius – now called Doctor Octopus or "Doc Ock" by the Daily Bugle – robs a bank. After Peter misses Mary Jane's debut play, and in retaliation she becomes engaged to renowned astronaut John Jameson, the son of Bugle chief J. Jonah Jameson. Peter loses his powers due to his emotional breakdown. He abandons his alter ego altogether and returns to his normal life while trying to reconcile with Mary Jane. A garbageman brings Spider-Man's costume to J. Jonah Jameson, who takes credit for Spider-Man's disappearance. Peter tells his aunt May that his uncle Ben's earlier death was his fault. May forgives him, but when his nine-year-old neighbor learns of Spider-Man's disappearance and the rising crime rate in New York City becomes a major concern, Peter decides to become Spider-Man again. Ock needs tritium to fuel his reactor and goes to Harry to demand it. Harry initially refuses because Ock's experiment threatens to level the city, but he eventually agrees in exchange for Spider-Man and tells him that Peter, who is supposedly good friends with Spider-Man, is the key to finding him. However, he tells Ock not to harm Peter. Ock finds Peter, tells him to find Spider-Man, and abducts Mary Jane. Peter realizes that his powers are restored and dons his costume again after stealing it from the Bugle. Spider-Man meets and battles Ock, where they fall onto a rapid transit R train. Ock maxes out the train's throttle, disables the controls, and jumps off. Spider-Man stops the train before the track ends. When he faints from exhaustion, the passengers carry him into one of the cars. He comes to and realizes his mask is off, but the passengers are so grateful they vow not to reveal his identity. Ock returns, demanding Spider-Man, and easily subdues the passengers. After knocking out Spider-Man, Ock delivers him to Harry. After giving the tritium, Harry prepares to kill Spider-Man, only to be shocked to see that it is really Peter. Peter convinces him greater things are at stake, and Harry reveals Ock's location. Spider-Man arrives at Ock's waterfront laboratory and tries to rescue Mary Jane discreetly. One of Ock's tentacles senses him, and they fight. Spider-Man ultimately subdues Ock, reveals his identity, and convinces Ock to let go of his dream for the greater good. Octavius finally commands the tentacles to obey and drowns the fusion reactor, along with himself, into the Hudson River. Mary Jane discovers Spider-Man's true identity and feelings, as well as why they cannot be together. Spider-Man returns Mary Jane to John and leaves. Meanwhile, Harry is visited by his father's ghost in a mirror, pleading for him to avenge his death. Refusing to hurt Peter, Harry shatters the mirror, revealing a secret room containing the Green Goblin's equipment. On her wedding day, Mary Jane decides to admit her true feelings for him. After they kiss, they hear a police chase, and she encourages Peter to respond as Spider-Man. WHO'S WHO: UNCREDITED GUEST STAR At the very end of the movie, Mary Jane ditches her fiance in the altar and runs through NYC, passing what looks like Thomas Jane or his stunt double who was just in Punisher (2004) at the same time. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Family Category:Peter Parker - Spider-Man Category:Mary J Watson Category:Dr. Octopus Category:Harry Osborn Category:Uncle Ben Category:Aunt May Category:J. Jonah Jameson Category:John Jameson Category:Joseph "Robbie" Robertson Category:Betty Brant Category:Green Goblin (Norma Osborn) Category:Dr. Curt Connors - The Lizard